fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Spirit Magic
Elemental Spirit Magic is a summoning magic that revolves around the summoning of the spirits of the elements themselves. There varied tiers of strength in addition to varied elements available for this magic. The weakest are almost infinite in number and the strongest types of spirit are one of a kind. Description As already stated, Elemental Spirit Magic lets you summon Elemental Spirits. Low Elementals are weak but common, Elementals, High Elementals are strong but somewhat rare, Grand Elementals are vary strong but vary rare, and finally Arch-Elementals are one of a kind but are vary powerful. They hold the power of there element obviously but there are dual elementals that are a tad more rare then single elementals. The elements available at this time are wind, light, thunder/lightning, fire, earth, darkness/shadow, ice, water, wood, metal, poison, and bone. Dual elementals can be a combo of two of any of these. Summon item and taming info The item used to summon the elemental spirits are known as 'Heart-Stones' or 'Soul Gems' as the hold the essence of the elemental. They can be bought from stores pre-filled, found laying around with an elemental in them, or can be bought or found in an empty state. Empty heart-stones/soul gems can be filled with wild elementals that then must be tamed. Elementals will grow in power whenever they fight and win or come out of the fight without being knocked out, as well as when they are fed there element. They can also be fused with elementals of the same type to make them stronger and smarter. One could take a lower elemental and grow them into a high elemental in this manner but it takes time. The elemental 'sleeps' in the stone/gem, and to get it out you have to wake them up by putting magic energy into the stone, Arch-Elementals require the addition of calling out to the elemental. For example, if you have 'Inferno' in your collection you'd call out: "Awaken, arch spirit of the flames, Inferno!" or something close to that. Strengths * The magic, much like other summoning magics call forth a magic being that fights with its master * You can summon more then one spirit depending on the power of the mage and the power of the spirit. Stronger the mage, more they can summon, stronger the spirit, harder it is to summon. Weaknesses * Arch-Elementals, though comparable in power to the Zodiac spirits, can normally only be summoned one at a time. * Every consecutive summon in a short period of time, even if the elementals are not fighting at the same time, cost more magic to summon. * As a holder magic you have to keep an item on you to summon the spirit. Tier Descriptions * Low elementals look like small animals and make better pets then fighters at times * Elementals/mid-elementals look like larger animals or have a somewhat humanoid look. * High elementals look like huge beasts or humaniods. * Grand elementals look more 'solid' or as if they comprise of more or denser material then high elementals * Arch-Elementals looks can vary vastly, but they hold there form better then lesser elementals or look almost entirely human or like a human like race. * Prime elementals are for the 'odd' elements that do not fit normally or work like normal elements. Spirits Arch-Elementals Arch Dual Elementals Prime Elementals Trivia * I had no idea I'd be making this many spirits before getting started, but I still like the idea. * I do not know if I'll personally make the page for all of the Arch-Elementals and Prime Elementals, but it is most likely I will. * I will not go though the trouble of making pages for the lesser elementals, just a description for what they look like on the mages page will do. * Shad-kun is a reference to one of my nicknames, and a lot of the names are puns or references. Category:Holder MagicCategory:Summoning Magic